Show Me Love
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Souichiro loves Maya, yet he has yet to tell her. And Bunshichi, as we all know, has a big mouth. Will our blonde friend confess to his lady love? Oneshot. Maya x Souichiro


Maya sighed as she stepped over another bloody body. Just how many more was Souichiro planning on taking out? He had already proved himself to be the strongest fighter at their school. And now, the hallways were lined with nothing but bloody teens. Shaking her head, she could hear a fight going on up stairs in the lunch room. Narrowing her eyes, Maya burst through the doors.

"Boy!" She shouted, clenching her fists as she approached him. Souichiro turned, still holding a guy up by the collar of his shirt against a cracked wall. "Just what are you doing?" Maya questioned with a raised brow as she set her hands on her hips.

"Back off midget girl." He stated, dropping the guy to the floor and turning to her. "Aren't you supposed to be handling the commity right now?" Oh, he was so arrogant! Using her speed, Maya appeared in front of him, back to him as she held up the back of her hand in front of his face. The boy gulped, a mere sweat drop forming on the side of his head.

"How can I handle the commity when the president of the executive council isn't there?" Maya dead panned, giving him a look over her shoulder. With a defeated sigh, Souichiro put his hand over hers, pushing it away from his face. He gave her a half grin before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking out of the lunch room. The silver haired beauty smiled as she followed her new _captain_.

"So, whats the commity asking for this time around?" Souichiro asked as they ascended the stairs. Maya folded her arms beneath her chest as she shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't really know. They sprung this meeting on us without any details." Typical. It seemed as if order was a problem when he became the new executive council president. Everyone wanted to take advantage of a mere freshman taking over Mitsumi's place. And the fact that Maya had joined as vice president was something unexpected. Not to mention that it fueled every guys adrenaline.

"Their probably organizing a new club to run." That seemed most logic. The commity consisted of the old executive council members, excluding Mitsuomi. "No doubt one for Sagara. That pro-wrestling freak always wants something bigger and better."

"You could always deny him, you know." Maya smirked, glancing to him. She caught his eye, feeling blood rush through her like always when he stared at her. It'd been a year since Mitsuomi's death, and a year since Aya had fully given up on _her_ man. It wasn't until after that had Maya actually started calling the boy by his real name. Not to mention taking an even greater liking to him. She couldn't hide the fact she was attracted to him, and she had been planning on sticking to her familys age old tradition.

"Yeah but the guys got a good heart. He wants the best for his club members, and I guess I've grown a bit soft since I've been here." Souichiro said before stepping into the infamous executive council chambers. Bunshichi sat alone, hands folded beneath his chin as he smiled to them.

"Hey! Long time no see." He grinned, sitting back in his chair now. Maya immediately rolled her eyes as his began roaming over her. "I see you and your tits are just the same. I swear, those tits get me everytime."

"I'd watch your mouth Bunshichi. We take sexual harassment pretty seriously. Especially when I'm standing here with the president." Souichiro shot him a glare, reminding him of his confession a year before. Bunshichi had understood that Maya knew how he felt, yet Souichiro still had yet to tell her in person.

"No disrespect, its just how it is." The perverted man gestured, raising his hands in defense. Taking a seat, the blonde haired boy rested his face in the palm of his hand.

"So, why'd you drag me from my daily exercise?"

"Its nothin' important, I just wanted to see how the two of you were holding up, thats all." Damn Bunshichi! He was always the laid back one.

"THATS ALL!?" Souichiro shouted, falling back in his chair as Bunshichi nodded. Jumping up, Souichiro held his fist up, eyes burning with fire. "What the hells your problem! Are you that damn bored!?"

"Without Mitsuomi around, theres not much to do." At the mention of the name, the room became silent. Souichiro glanced down to Maya, noticing there wasn't a change in her expression, but he knew she had to had felt something. The guy was her old lover. He never really thought about how hard it must've been for her to watch as he killed the man she loved. And there wasn't a day Souichiro didn't regret causing his only love pain.

"Mitsuomi chose his fate." Maya said softly, her voice unchanging. Her eyes were a void of emotion, yet none of pain from her loss. "And Souichiro did what he had to do." Smiling slightly, she looked up to the object of her infatuation. Souichiro smiled back down to her.

"Ah, you two are making me sick with all this staring." Bunshichi complained, standing as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'll let the two of you alone now. If I remember correctly, Souichiro here has something he's gotta tell you." And with that, Bunshichi skipped out, avoiding Souichiro's death glare and fist.

"Thats right." Maya grinned, stepping out. Souichiro sighed, scratching his head before stepping out behind her. The two were silent a moment, Maya's grin never leaving her face. They reached the court yard, and then the home of their old precious Juken Club. "So, boy..." Maya turned, hopping upp on the wood railing beside the steps. "...What is it that you have to tell me."

"Well..." The blonde started, then shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to her, closing one eye. "I've never been good at this sorta thing."

"Hm, theres no need to be good at it." She smiled, looking down at him. Souichiro took a bold move, stepping forward and in between her legs as he set his hands on her waist. Maya merely blushed, leaning down a bit.

"No girls ever caught my eye before, at least not until a certain midget chick transformed into this voluptuous babe and knocked me out of a third floor window." Laughing at the memory, Maya felt herself being drawn to the boy more, his hands grasping her thighs now. "Maya, I'd do anything for you. I'd fight anyone... Your the only girl I've ever fallen for."

"Souichiro..." Maya whispered, feeling her heart race. The smile on her face widened as he stepped up onto the small pile of logs to reach her height. The silver haired beauty wrapped her arms around his neck as she stared up into his eyes.

"I love you." He confessed, smiling at the joy he found in her eyes. The two wasted no time in reliving their first kiss. Their kiss was slow, passionate. A gentle brushing of tongues at first, before Souichiro's mouth greedily devoured hers, causing a low, throaty moan to come from her. Maya pressed herself to him more. However, as he was pulled to her, the logs beneath his feet gave, and he fell back, bringing her with him. "Ah! Damn!" Souichiro grunted as he lifted up slightly, feeling the vibrations of Maya's laughter. He smiled, laughing with her before her lips were on his once more. And here he thought fighting was fun...

"I hope you know your engaged to me now." Maya said breathlessly as they pulled apart, chuckling slightly. Souichiro grinned, laughing a bit as he shrugged.

"I can live with that." He smiled, pulling her to him for another mind blowing kiss.

A/N: I so know I'm gonna be flamed xD R&R Please


End file.
